In modern communication networks, for example such as a mobile network that is used to support mobile communication, the need exists to support an ever increasing number of devices connected to the network and to improve the coverage of the network so that the connected devices are provided with a high capacity connection, regardless of their location.
The problems of providing sufficient network coverage and capacity can be particularly problematic in urban environments, where there are typically not only a high density of users, but where the urban infrastructure, such as large buildings, can significantly attenuate signals. For this reason there may be a desire to deploy more and more network nodes which support the network, but doing so also brings with it a requirement for newly deployed nodes to be specifically configured for their deployment, which may require bespoke configurations to be provided for a large number of nodes, adding complexity to the process of node deployment.